The compounds containing biologically active silicon are organo silicon compounds and more especially silanols bearing several Si--OH bonds. Silanols are described in the prior art as constituting a form of silicon assimilable by the organism, given that they have the property of existing as oligomer soluble form in aqueous solution with a low molecular weight (EP-0 289 366).
Until now, biologically active silicon compounds have been available only as diluted solutions, since they polymerize when too much concentrated, and until now, all attempts to obtain these compounds by eliminating water have invariably led to their polymerization and thus to the loss of their biological properties. The fact that these organo silicon compounds of the prior art exist only as diluted solutions limits their use and particularly make impossible their incorporation in cosmetic or pharmaceutical compositions under non aqueous form or tablets or pills to be administered orally.
Thus, to notably remedy these drawbacks, one of the main goal of the invention is to obtain a biologically active organo silicon compound under a solid form.